Our objective is full participation in all Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group studies, aimed at development and delineation of optimal treatment schedules for malignant disease. Continued activity in these prospective randomised cooperative clinical trials is envisaged with particular attention to multimodality interdisciplinary management. The principal investigator will continue his activities as chairman of ECOG studies of primary liver cancer and cancer of the gallbladder and bile tracts. A phase II pilot study of AMSA in primary liver cancer has been started, with G. Falkson as chairman. G. Falkson will continue as chairman of EST 2177 - "Combination Chemotherapy or Chemohormonotherapy of recurrent or metastatic breast cancer in premenopausal women"; as he is now co-chairman of the Breast Cancer Committee, responsibilities will be added in this area. A continued and increased role in the development of new programs is anticipated. The discipline of participation in group activity stimulates improved patient care and education at the University of Pretoria so that a large number of patients enter the protocols. The importance of long-term follow-up of all patients entering protocol studies as well as accurate collection of data will be stressed.